Angel on The Tree
by Hanna Squalor
Summary: This is a Christmas story for those of you who are EO shippers. As you know I generally only write for Esme and Olaf and I hope you like this one as well as my other christmas stoires which are more comic.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the things in the following story.

Angel on the Tree is a Esme/Jerome and Esme/Olaf fic about Christmas. It's more sappy than my other few. For those of you who liked my more serious E and O stoires this one is for you.

Angel on The Tree

Christmas with Jerome was so incredibly boring. There was precisely 72 Christmas trees in her apartment and each one had a present for her under it. It didn't matter. The things she wanted wasn't in any of the boxes. Freedom wasn't hid in any of the extravagantly decorated gifts. Olaf hadn't been seen in months he was off doing something to do with orphans. His letters were brief and few and she never found happiness inside them.

Stretched out on a couch she didn't register her husband walking in. "Esmé, Esmé darling? Oh there you are." Esmé just stared, eyes glazed over at the Technicolor tree and shiny paper. "Who was the letter from?" Jerome asked, he pulled up her legs and under them letting them lay across his lap.

"My old acting teacher. He is on vacation near Lake Lachrymose." Esmé explained crumpling the letter and throwing it into the fire. Much to her dismay she started to cry.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Jerome asked quickly.

"This is the anniversary of when my parent di--… When my parents died." She had broken character no going back on it now. Truthfully that wasn't the only reason she was crying. It's true that it was in the Christmas season that her parents died. But every Christmas since then Olaf had been who she spent it with. No matter how hungry she was she had always liked Christmas with Olaf. He would sit around and watch her decorate the tree. Of course the tree was always nice because Olaf could chop it out of anywhere he please but the ornaments were all hand crafted by tiny fingers of Esmé's. Using wine bottle corks, tissues and paper clips she made the nicest figures. Olaf would even melt glass for her occasionally if she was good and didn't ask for food too much. She made glue from flour and water. The tree was always wonderful looking, Esmé didn't have much else to do in a day back then.

Olaf's neighbour was a kind lady who always made ginger bread men for her too. Esmé couldn't remember her name but she remembered how good they were. Every year her basket of goodies would make up their only Christmas feast. Oranges and apples and Christmas cookies. And now all Olaf had sent her was a note. A bloody note that basically said he was too busy, hope you're happy with your new exciting life.

Jerome pulled her over and held her while she cried but she despised that man. He had the back bone of a wash rag. "I'd like to be alone for a while." Esmé said quietly.

"Are you sure? I'd much rather stay with you." Jerome protested.

"No. I need to be by myself." Esmé replied.

"Well I wont argue with you." Jerome said with a smile and got up placed her legs back in their place.

He left the room and Esmé went back to staring at the tree. At least she had a Christmas party to plan.

Stay in character, Esmé. Smile and nod. Ask about their families. Make an excuse then go see someone else. Everything was in place, every sprig of holly and every cluster of mistletoe. The music was perfect and everything was right. People looked happy just to be in the famous Squalor penthouse. It was decked out in all it's splendour and looked fabulous.

Esmé put up a good show of dancing with her husband. Jerome twirled her off to the side of the room and danced with her in the private of a nearby by standing room. It was dark in there and she laughed. "what are you doing?"

"I love you, Esmé darling." Jerome proclaimed.

"Yes, I know. I want to go back to the party." Esmé pulled away.

"Ah yes but I wish a moment alone with you." she grinned in the dark and kissed her.

"Stop it, you'll smear my lipstick." Esmé pushed him off.

"Then don't wear it." Jerome said and leaned in to kiss her again, his lips settling on hr neck.

"Jerome, get off. For god sake I said I don't want-- did you hear that?" Jerome lifted his head.

"No. I didn't hear anything, but you know I don't like you arguing with me." Jerome sighed and left the room. He went back into the party. Esmé turned toward the corner of the room.

"You know you look wonderful in green."

"Olaf!" Esmé ran to the corner and threw herself into his arms.

"I'm just stopping in before my next stop. We're headed to some town in the Finite Forest. Esmé get off me." Olaf tried to pull her from him but he couldn't. "Could you take your lips off me please?" Olaf asked with a laugh.

"I've missed you." Esmé breathed into his ear.

"Oh goodness, Jerome can't be THAT bad. I mean you're living in the lap of luxury what could he possibly do that counters that into making you miserable?" Olaf asked.

"So many things! You can't even imagine. Talks about having kids, buys me stuff I don't want, and he kisses my ear lobes!" Esmé exclaimed.

"What an awful tragedy!" Olaf said in mock horror. "You little whiner! You've got money coming out your eyeballs and you're pouty because he bites your ear lobes!"

"Well I'm miserable because a certain person doesn't telephone me or write me letter anymore. Olaf I hate you." Esmé grinned.

"I can't stay. I have to go but I brought you a Christmas present." Olaf slipped her a box. She opened it carefully and spied the gingerbread cookies and a few of her old ornaments.

"I wont let you go. Not so soon." Esmé cried.

"Stop complaining, I'm working on getting a fortune bigger than Jerome's. I can only stay for five minutes. You can decide what you want with me in that time." Olaf informed looking at his pocket watch.

Esmé pulled him out of the room. Five living rooms later she found n the one she wanted. She pulled out the ornament. "Lift me up so I can put it on top." Olaf did so.

"This is the best you can think of? I mean really I was hoping for a slightly more affectionate five minutes.." he had barley finished his sentence when she slid back down to kiss him.

"Take me with you. Please." Esmé pleaded.

"Not a chance in hell. Keep Jerome happy but…don't be his angel." Olaf requested.

"Ah but the angel is the most important ornament on the tree. And Jerome had 72 trees." Esmé said.  
"And I have one tree. I picked her up out of an ashy lot when her house burnt down. She was just a sapling then but I grew her into this beautiful tree I see right here. You need the angel on top." Olaf warned and with one last kiss he was gone.

He was right though. She wouldn't be his angel anymore. She would always be Olaf's angel.


End file.
